


Birthday

by Caladran



Series: Fallout 4 Drabbles [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Party, Prydwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party on Prydwen. A Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Drabble | Birthday | Blaze & Danse

It was Blaze’s birthday, and they were celebrating it on the Prydwen. There were drinks, and snack to consume. Rhys and Haylen were there. Blaze wanted them around too. Cade was also visiting the cafeteria to wish Blaze a happy birthday, and to make sure they didn’t consume too much alcohol. Danse was happy, and observed the party. Everyone was present, expect Elder Maxson. 

“How do you feel about a wrist wrestle contest, Blaze?” Rhys asked while they were sipping their drinks.  
“Oh, you sound like you could beat me.” Blaze replied, rising his eye brow.  
“I’m most likely to win, rookie.” Rhys boasted.  
“Alright, I’m in.” Blaze nodded.

Everyone cheered, and Blaze accepted the challenge. Some soldiers were placing bets.  
“I’m betting for Knight Rhys will be winning!” said one.  
“I’m betting for Knight Blaze. See those arms. He’s the winner!” other responded.  
Danse laughed – he knew who would win. Blaze sat opposite Rhys, and they started the little wrestling. 

The contest was harder than Rhys had thought. This new Knight had more strength than he had assumed. He had to put all his strength in, he was not going to lose this wrestling. He found the redhead staring unpleasant. Rhys found his resolve breaking, when he noticed Blaze was grinning.

Blaze wasn’t worry about losing. He had been practicing gaining strength by helping Ingram with carrying power armor parts across the repair deck. His strength was rivalling Rhys’. Blaze broke to grin, when felt his fellow Knight’s strength fading. He decided to put more pressure, so it would be over. Poor Rhys though. Blaze started to move his hand, and Rhys was seriously struggling against him.

The soldiers cheered when Blaze had Rhys’ hand against the table. The contest was over. Rhys cursed, and shook Blazes’ hand.  
“I can’t believe! You won. Well done!” Rhys said.  
“He hides his strength well.” Danse spoke from behind. “Well done, Knight Blaze.”  
Blaze rubbed his neck. “It was a lot of training. And thanks for everyone for putting this party up. It means something.” His lip corners curled up. “Thank you. Cheers!” He raised his glass in air, and waited others to do same, before chugged the rest of drink down.

Later Blaze found himself waiting for Danse outside the Paladin’s room. He wanted to have few words before going to rest. Few words, he thought. It wasn’t the full truth, but he shrugged it off. He needed to see Danse. Private.

By the time when Danse arrived, and noticed Blaze leaning against the wall, waiting for him as usual, he knew the redhead wanted to say something.  
“Private?” The Paladin asked, and watching Blaze nodded, getting off the wall. He opened the door, letting the redhead go in first.  
Blaze looked at Danse, once door was closed. “Danse… I wanted to thank you for putting up this party. I wouldn’t believe the Elder accepting this. I’m very grateful.” He said, even his heart was aching.

“You are welcome. Elder Maxson was strict about it, but I and the guys voted for it. He had to accept our idea. I’m…” Danse spoke in soft tone. The way the redhead was looking at him, made him feel warm. Danse felt his heart burning, and his cheeks warm. Should he do something?

Blaze took a step closer, wrapping his arms around Danse’s neck, and brought their mouths together. He felt Danse taking him in embrace, kissing passionately back. Danse’s strong hand caressing his back in slow motion. Blaze made his tongue invade into Danse’s mouth, savouring the feeling.  
They broke the kiss to breathe, and put their foreheads together. Blaze caressed the side of Danse’s head, while waiting his breathing to calm down.  
“You mean so much to me.” Danse whispered, touching the redhead’s cheek.  
“And you to me.” Blaze replied softly.


End file.
